Lost in the Moments
by The Hanged Man
Summary: The sum of choices is only evident when you realize it's consequences. A series of short stories
1. Cerulean Sunset

Summary: The sum of choices is only evident when you realize it's consequences. A series of short stories

Note: This will be a short story 'series' of Rai x Karen/Kallen. Though I am intending on throwing other pairings in the mixture, just to make it all around. This may or may not be adapted as a reference to another fanfiction i'm writing.

This will be 3-7 short stories. Some may be chapter-wise, but otherwise maintain a level of individuality.

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Code Geass, and Code Geass: Lost Colors. I do not own anything of the franchise beyond purchased merchandise. This work, and the following works are purely fanmade.

______________

He was happy, the feeling of loneliness finally escaping him. Leaving him with an emotion he hadn't felt for a very, very long time. He sustained a look of genuine glee and spirit, a smile etched across his pale features, silver hair stringing against his cheeks and onto the place of his current affection.

It had been at least a month now, that Japan has been freed. Political and government problems were handled by Zero-sama and Diethard, along with several others that were key members of the rebellion.

One of the highest standing members was lying right next to him now, the two of them grappled to one another. His left arm wrapped around her waist, and her right arm clinging onto the back of his head, pressing his face against her bosom.

--This wasn't perverse, Neither was it eccentric. Though it did make both of them flustered at first, they quickly settled in, smiles on their faces.

The boy, Rai, nodded his head upwards, brushing his skin against the unzipped portion of the girl's jumpsuit, feeling the softness, he radiated with quietness.

He had expected (hoped?) that she would be looking down at him, but her eyes were closed -- a peaceful breathing escaping from her periodically.

They had been like this for awhile, and it was understandable from a long day of combat simulation, even the ace -- Kallen Kozuki -- Would be exhausted.

He didn't want to move, nor did he feel the need to.... He felt at peace, and no sooner did he rest his head on the exposed flesh of her breasts, he felt a warm, sensational feeling... Along with the echoing of a heartbeat.

Rai closed his eyes, possibly for the final time -- Geass flickering in his right eye, before finally dissipating.

"I'm home... Kallen..." he muttered, remaining silent for the rest of their union.

2018 - Zero made a rebellion, taking back japan in less then a year. However, all Britannians schools in Japan remained functional, revealing a side of Zero not yet seen.

2019: Zero dissippeared -- Instead leaving a mask and a carefully handled note. Stating that if war ever disrupted japan again, he would be there to show "Due Kindness"

2019: Several rebellions were staged and won against Britannia, weakening them. Rumors of Zero being involved was more truth then fiction.

2020: Britannia was forced to sign a peace treaty, a white Zero appeared, signing the document personally, a signature in blue ink, the name read. "Rai"  
___________

CHAPTER 1: Cerulean Sunset - END

A/N: Hopefully this was good enough to get minimal flame, since it's my first time in a long time writing a fanfic.

Flames are acceptable, but be constructive about it.

The 'timeline' is meant to represent change in the flow of Plot and story, honestly? It's in my opinion. More or less meant to be taken lightly and a touch of emotion, not stone cold logic.

No, it wasn't in the strictest sense an 'adult scene', though it is meant to be ntepreted as a "Intimate feeling of it".


	2. School Festival Pt1

Summary: This will be, universally different then the Ashford Route, AND the Britannian Military Route. I couldn't read the entirety of the events, and I found myself stuck between this, and the 'canonical'. Instead, i'm doing things differently, again. Though for those looking for Battle, wait for the next chapter after Part 2 of School Festival, i'll have something then.

__________

_________  
The booths were erected and stood sturdy. Cloth and other fabrics were coated on them to make them look appealing. Rai folded napkins and remained silent. A hairband lied atop his head. The accessories attached were none other then cat ears.

He got used to them. He might even like them -- If it weren't for Milly's attempts of petting them, making innuendo of him being her kitten. Rivalz obviously didn't take kindly to this. The smitten blue-haired boy brandished just as Rai did... though with more enthusiam.

Even Rai learned taking the President seriously in such a manner didn't bode well. But he could understand Rivalz in a way. Afterall, he was no different.

Time passed slowly into late morning, finally he was free of his tasks and other school obligations. The branch of walkway he followed was overwhelmed with stalls of favored carnival games and sweets. A smile formed on Rai's face. He couldn't help being molded by the atmosphere.

The nearby birds chirped and whistled, wrapping a emotional blanket on those who were listening. War and violence almost a distant thought - One that was closer then one would expect from this serene setting.  
Yes... The setting was tranquil, but no place for the boy, however. The world he belonged to was no peaceful place, usually filled with anguishable solemns and loud politicians. That was the downside to his 'career'.  
The chirping of the birds stopped suddenly, then continued. The boy, Rai, felt an almost distraught feeling in his chest. The feeling of approaching misfortune and catastrophe. It remained there, his thoughts no less wracked with the foreboding aura it gave him.  
"Soon, people will die."

The girl before him was the definition of innocence, a radiant smile on her features. A single origami crane held in the palm of her hand. The blue coloring sharing the same as the sky. The girl spoke up with a hint of cheerfulness.

"Rai, this is for you." The boy she addressed knelt down before her, folding his hand onto her open palm, quietly taking it. He held it in his hand briefly before looking back at Nunnally.  
"Thank you. What do these represent, anyway?" Rai questioned. An answer came soon after. "If you make a thousand, your wishes will come true." The gleam in Rai's eyes showed he was amused, but not untouched by the warmth of the sentiment.  
"I hope, then... that all of our wishes are granted."

A pair of feet approached them. Rai closed his eyes briefly, nodding and averting his eyes to look at the approaching individual. Rai creaked upwards, onto his feet. "Lelouch," Rai said aloud, squaring off with a smile. "Me and Nunnally have been looking for you." Rai opened his palm, revealing the cerulean origami crane. "By the way, nice ears you got. Copycat." Rai broke out into a shortlived chuckle, Lelouch looking somewhat solemn.

"In the same boat. The President wants to see both of us." The raven-haired boy walked past Rai. It was his turn to kneel down to Nunnally. "You should go ahead. She said wait in the Student Council Room." Rai frowned, nodding silently. "More torture, here I come." with that remark, Rai turned his back to them, walking away.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder, a deep frown revealing something akin to anger.

"Brother?" Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts, facing his sister now. A look of worry replacing a cheerful one. She grasped onto his knuckles and palm. "I'm right here, Nunnally."

Rai's expression was smelted with a blush, while Lelouch face-palmed. The blonde haired girl was wearing an exquisite Maid outfit, fitted with a basket of envelopes.

"Step right up! Luck isn't a requirement! Fate is!" She pointed upward. The two boys looked behind her to see two red curtain booths, small enough for at least a single person to fit in. The thin wooden walls were carved with hearts, filled and elegantly painted within the carving lines.

They looked at eachother, both sighing in defeat. They approached the figurative wooden prisons.

"I think I know where this is going." Rai paused, but then stepped into his. Lelouch followed the silver-haired boy's example. "As do I, Rai." They turned around, grabbing onto the curtains - They slid them across, hiding everything, including their shadows.

___Part 1 - END___

A/N: Only reason they submitted is because they knew that Milly is impossible to persuade otherwise when it comes to her.. 'events'. I have to safely assume we've seen her in the prime more then once.

Part 2 may be up in a day or so. It's still up in the air how I'm going to do it.


End file.
